Unrequited Love
by RKD-CULLEN
Summary: After Edward leaves, Bella is tortured and turned into a vampire. The wolves stage her death and Bella takes off with Jacob. When they see Edward again will past flames be ignited? first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

"Edward?!" I yelled through the sobs wracking my body. I was alone. He was never coming back. I guess that I can't blame him for leaving me. I'm nothing special, a plain Jane. How long did I honestly think that Edw-he, would stay with me? He probably was on his way to find a more beautiful 'distraction' to take up all of his time-an eternity of it. Perhaps he had finally found his true mate. It hurt just to think his name now but it hurt worse to think that i might actually forget about him, his perfect face, the way he was always a gentleman, the love his family showed me, that final kiss. I knew i was wrong for him. The thought that haunts me the most is_ why?_ why did I fall in love with him? why didn't i avoid him like he told me to? Why did he lie to me about his feelings? But the worst question i had for him that, like the others, would never be answered: Why did he leave me unprotected when i needed him most?

*Flashback*

_**"You...don't...want me?" i tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.**_

_**"No."**_

_**I stared uncomprehending , into his eyes. He stared back without apology. his eyes were like topaz-hard and clear and very deep. i felt like i could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could i see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken.**_

_**"take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin.**_

_**There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage.**_

_**He was gone.**_

_****_*End Flashback*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer** I don't own anything about the twilight saga, the characters, quotes from the books, ect. Stephanie Meyers does! (this is the only time i will post this disclaimer)

Chapter 1

He left me. I couldn't just stand there-I had to do something. anything.

Through the tears and the anguish i followed his path through the forest. just listening to the wind roar. I knew that it was raining but the cover of the trees was too much for the dripping rain.

"Edward!" I screamed his name over and over again until my voice was no more than a trembling whisper.

"Bella? I didn't expect to see you here. Lucky for me, he left hours ago."

I knew that voice. Her face sprang into my head and caused a chill to run down my spine. My worst fears were confirmed when a blurr of fiery red hair strolled into my peripheral vision.

Turning, I came face to face with the vampire Edward swore to protect me from. Her acute need for vengeance clear in her blistering blood red eyes as they held mine and froze me in place.

I knew I should be running, yelling, fighting for a way to escape. but alas, Edward was long gone. Victoria had already confirmed that they had left me. Now as I saw my reflection in her eyes I came to the realization that they never wanted me.

Alice didn't want to be my friend, Emmett only tolerated me because I was easy to prank. Rosalie didn't even try to like me, no matter how hard I tried to persuade her otherwise. Edward, my love, he probably just wanted a distraction. Someone to laugh at later when they found out the truth. Carlisle. no matter how much he and Esme must have disliked me at least they had the decency to act friendly and loving in my presence.

Victoria just watched me as this all sunk in, her evil grin stretching in a way that was painful to watch. "See? You were nothing but a pet to them."

For a second I thought that she wasn't going to kill me since Edward didn't want me anymore, he obviously wouldn't care if she killed me. I was just his pet. My chest where my heart belongs hurt more than I could comprehend. It felt like I was getting run over by a bus, punched in the gut and stabbed in the back all at the same time. How could one endure such pain? My life was nothing without Edward and his family in it. They were my life now. I wish she would kill me so that i wouldn't have to live through the agony of life without them, without him, any longer.

Almost as if i was getting my wish, Victoria threw me into a middle aged pine tree sending it toppling over. The last I remembered before blacking out was Victoria rushing over to me and snapping my femur bone with the weight of her stone cold body as she jumped into the air and landed directly on my right leg.

Authors note* I will post the next chapter as soon as i have just 2 reviews! Special Thanks to LovelessxWorld for being the first person to favorite this story!


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's pov

The first thing that I became aware of a red light hitting my eyes with the source coming from the corner of the room. Soon other things started to stand out to me, the paralyzing fact that there was carpet beneath me. Did she take me home? Don't come home while she's here Charlie! I prayed silently. Then my eyelids fluttered open and revealed the white on white decor that I had become so familiar with. I was in the Cullen's house.

Her devilishly red eyes caught my attention once i realized that she wanted to torture me emotionally as well as physically. I was immediately grateful that I was in the Cullen's house and not my house. at least Charlie would be safe, I wouldn't be able to live knowing it was my fault that she killed him.

Victoria stalked closer to me the evil grin back on her face as she saw the terror in my eyes for the first time. "The only problem with getting my vengeance now is that your little Edward won't be privy to it. Don't worry though I remembered a trick that James used in Phoenix." as she was talking she walked to the far corner and walked behind the camera, adjusting it a little to the left.

"Just like James, I too will be making a little video of our time together and then leaving it for Edward to find." She seemed smug, surely she hadn't forgotten that Edward didn't care about me anymore.

"It doesn't matter, Edw-He won't care that i'm dead he left me alone when I needed him the most."

Her body language alerted me to the fact that the time for conversation was over. That this was the beginning of the end, afterall, I wouldn't be around much longer to talk. one by one she broke the bones in my legs and feet. My screams pierced the air and scared myself. How could one person endure such pain? She then moved to my arms and shoulders, leaving my abdomen for last. In this sequence I would be able to feel every single snap before she killed my by crushing my heart. As she broke the last of my ribs I decided what I wanted my last words to be. And they would be caught on tape for Edward to see.

Victoria paused in her efforts to kill me just long enough for me to utter them. I knew that although breathless, my last words were important enough for me to endure the pain in my lungs as the air left my body. "It doesn't matter that Edward left me. I'll always love him no matter how far apart we are."

Her eye twitched in rage. "Touching. Too bad he doesn't feel the same way about you." She then promptly kicked me through the glass of the back wall of the cullen house.

My head throbbed and I soon became nauseated as the blood oozed out of the wound on my head. The look in her eyes changed to thirst as the smell of my blood hit her nostrils. I silently prayed that this was finally over, that I would finally be able to rest in peace.

Unfortunately for me, Victoria had just enough restraint left to kneel next to me and whisper in my ear words that still haunt me. "He may have left you and broke your heart, but I can still get my vengeance because I know something that even Edward and his family can't deny," she leaned in closer, "They never wanted you to become a vampire." She then bit me on my neck and quietly left me to burn.


End file.
